Dawn of A New Age
by TheYoungInferno
Summary: Needing help with bills Spidey decides to get a new roommate, Caleb , whose as crazy as they come and is also a mutant with a mysterious past. Can these two become New York's new superhero duo? Longer chapters coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Young Inferno here. This is my first ever story on here so I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **New Jersey Highway: 12:59AM**

A very normal looking semi truck driving amongst the other vehicles on a busy highway. Now nothing seems out of the ordinary except what's going on in the truck.

Two armored guards sitting across from each other as a person chained up sitting against the wall.

One guard speaks up "Hey Eddie you know this is one of those mutant freaks they were experimenting on"

The other guard sneers ."Fucking mutant scum. Shoulda just off him at the lab"

The deep voice of the prisoner now makes itself known: "you guys know I'm right here right?"

The guard, Eddie, with anger in his voice: "didn't we tell you to shut the hell up"

The prisoner smirks, "didn't your mother teach you if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all? Or did she not give you enough hugs as a child?" He gets hit with a hard fist as a response.

The prisoner laughs "haha you must've learned how to fight from your tho because that was a bitch ass punch"

"Shut your damn mouth already!" The two guards then decided to teach the prisoner a lesson by ganging up on but what they didn't notice was the prisoner's eyes slowly turning blood red.

A lot of movement causes the driver to find a gas station as he parks to go check what's going on.

"What the fuck is going...on"

The driver, who's also armored up, opens the back door to find the prisoner free and his buddies knocked out cold. The prisoner, who is a young man with brown skin as he smirks at the driver."Sorry looks like this is my stop." The prisoner lunges at the driver and slams his head on the concrete as he joins the land of unconscious with his fellow buddies.

"Now how the hell do I get to New York" The prisoner said as he starts walking towards a park as he spots a random person. His eyes changes back to brown as he walks up to them."Excuse me ma'am, may you please call me a cab"

 **Five Days Later: New York City**

At a jewelry store, alarms start blaring as two masked men run out the store and down the street.

"Hurry up before the spider gets here" yells one of them as they accidentally run into a dead end alley. When they turn around they are greeted with a bright red and blue spandex wearing Spider-Man.

"Now fellas stealing from a jewelry store is so cliche. You could have at least got creative with it." Spider-Man says as he dodges a bullet from one of the robbers as shoots a web and pulls the gun out of his hand. "See shooting a gun is dangerous, now let me web you up so you can think about your actions".

One of the robbers runs at Spidey with a punch as he easily dodges it and gives the robber his own series of punches then webs him up to the wall.

"You guys really didn't think this through huh. Kids today don't know how to be good criminals anymore" Spidey jokes as the final robber gets the same treatment as his friend as the police finally arrives as Spidey, seeing a job done, swings out of the area"

 **At An Apartment**

A young woman that has tattoos across her arms and on her neck with a mad look on her face, "Did you really have to break in my apartment just to see if I was home Caleb?"

The prisoner now known as Caleb who is dressed in black jeans, black shirt, and black shoes. "Hey in my defense I was checking for possible intruders" He swiftly lies.

"So you had to break through my fucking window!?" She yells

"Because I was worried about your safety now look I need your help"

She sighs and gives Caleb a hug. "it's good to see you. Your ass has been gone for 5 years." She pulls away from the hug to see his grin. "Aww I missed you too now before we catch up and stuff I need a place to live"

She opens her mouth but Caleb cuts her off. "No I am not staying here and thats final I dont want to burden you . I can easily find a place I just need to use your computer".

"Sure its over there" She points to a laptop as Caleb gets to work on finding some where to live. "Really Caleb? Craigslist?" She gives him a deadpan look

"Oh whats the worst that can happ….on second thought I wont finish that statement" He grins all of a sudden, "you know this is how I sold drugs back in the day?"

She facepalms.

 **Somewhere Else in another apartment: An Hour Ago**

Spidey, now Peter in his civilian clothes, is looking at his computer with a very nervous look.

'Okay Pete you need a new roommate to help with bills so stop being a bitch and post the ad' Peter thinks as he begins typing then finishes.

 **New Roomate Wanted: Two Bed Room, Two Baths, Further details over the phone.**

Peter posts the ad while thinking 'please dont let it be some crazy or weird person I definitely don't need another one of those in my life'

 **Back with Caleb: Present Time**

Caleb finally turns to the young woman "think I found one Celeste" He Says.

Caleb uses Celeste phone as it starts ringing.

"Hey Yes is this Peter?...yea im calling about your ad and im interested"

Shortly after that Caleb hangs up the phone with a grin "looks like I got a place" He looks at his smiling friend "sooooo welcome back sex?" he gives her a cheeky grin.

 **Slam!**

Caleb stares at the door that was just slammed in his face. "Ehhh it was worth a shot. Hey Celeste I'll call you later!" He yells that final part as he starts walking to meet up with his new roommate.

Caleb nor Peter knew at that moment that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

 **AN: This is just the prologue I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Constructive criticism is happily welcome. Peace, Love, and Positivity**

 **Young Inferno out.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Appitizer of Revenge

**Six Years Ago: Location Unknown**

Two scientists are making notes as they watch a 15 year old boy in a cage covering his ears and shivering in pain.

"The test subject is showing remarkable results. All of his senses have been heightened beyond that of normal human. In addition to that his DNA is very adaptive to the… changes we have made". One scientist says

The other chuckles, "continue with the experiments. I expect swift results." He gives the other scientist a head nod and leaves as the boy, still shivering in pain, glares at their forms with red eyes as they walk away.

 **Present Time:**

Caleb wakes up from his dream. He hated his past but that's what made him who he his today.

After doing his morning routine he exits his room he sees Peter eating a bowl of cereal. "well good morning roomie. Catch any bad guys last night?" He joked.

Oh yes, Caleb knows that Peter is Spider-Man and how he found out was… Interesting at the very least.

 **Two weeks Ago:**

Caleb and Peter have been living together a month by this time and they have been getting along pretty well.

One night, hungry for a late night snack, Caleb exits out his room yawning walking to the fridge.

Or he would have instead he looks at the the nearby window with wide eyes as someone was opening it.

Seeing as how Caleb and Peter's apartment is on the top floor of the building they reside in you could probably guess that Caleb must've thought that he was seeing things and was going crazy.

Well crazier than he already is but that's neither here nor there.

Back to Caleb, he silently steps in the shadows of the apartment and watches as the figure finally comes inside. The figure then steps into the light as Caleb finally sees the culprit…

Wearing red and blue spandex?

Then Caleb notices the spider on the "culprit's" chest as he realizes it's Spider-Man.

Then Caleb's eyes widen in shock as Spidey takes off his mask revealing Peter.

Spidey walks into the kitchen not noticing Caleb as he grabs a drink from the fridge as Caleb steps out of the shadows.

"oh what's up Caleb, looks like we both can't sleep huh" Peter laughs.

You see after a long night of crime fighting has left Peter very tired.

Add on to the fact that it's been a long time since Peter had a roommate so at that moment Peter momentarily forgot that he still had his costume on.

Peter, noticing Caleb just staring, he looks down at what he was wearing.

"Oh.. Shit"

Needlessly to say, Peter told Caleb all about his adventures since that cat was out of the bag now.

Errr well spider out of the bag.

 **Present Time:**

"Just some thugs robbing an old lady. I mean who does that nowadays still?! " Peter says in a joking manner.

"Hey not all old ladies are nice. Miss Parkinson still owes me money from bingo night" Caleb says as Peter laughs

"Hahaha why the hell are you at an old folks home in the first place "Peter says as he finishes his bowl and puts it in the sink.

"It was a Saturday night and I had a few drinks don't judge me. Any plan sounds like a good plan with enough alcohol. "

They both laugh as they exit out the building. Peter on his way to Horizon Labs and Caleb to… well.

 **Five hours later: Late afternoon :**

Caleb decides to stop by Celeste's apartment for some information she has for him.

Sitting at a table with Celeste as she types away on her laptop. "what you got for me " He says.

"Well I looked up the guy you are after. Guy's name is Jonathan Lamar. Goes by the name "Jo Jo". He runs a small gang called the "Flying Cardinals ". They popped up three years ago other than that that's all I got. " She says.

"Think you can get me a location? "He asks as he stands behind her and watches her work.

"Hmm maybe. If I find some phone records maybe I can pinpoint a location. Why are you looking for this guy." She looks up at him for an answer.

"I know for a fact he's working for the people that made me like this" He summons his mutant power as he held up his hand and smoke comes out his hand as he grins. "And he's gonna tell me everything he knows. Whether he wants to or not".

 **Meanwhile at Horizon Labs:**

Peter had finally got his dream job. Working with other scientists and able to make things for his super alter ego is wayyy better than taking pictures for J. Jonah Jameson. Peter is working on some improvements on the Spider-Glider when his boss, Max Model, walks up behind him.

"Hello there Mr. Parker, I came to check up on your progress on your Cryo Cube's project" He says with a smile.

Peter returns the smile with one of his own. "It's going very well sir I should have more results soon. "

Max gives Peter a nod as he was about to exit his lab but then asks Peter, "How's the new roommate going? "

"It's actually going better than I expected. Pretty funny guy if you ask me". Peter says

Speaking of Caleb, he's busy with some important business he has to take care of.

 **Back with Caleb:**

Caleb stands on top of a rooftop overlooking a warehouse with a Bluetooth headset in one of his ears.

"I'm at the place Celeste. It's all quiet. You sure this is there hideout? He asks.

"I'm sure. Phone records and surveillance cameras around the area shows that that is the place. " Her voice ringing out the headset.

With that being said, four vans park at the front of the warehouse with men stepping out. Caleb counts at least 15-20 men and at least half of them with guns as they enter the warehouse.

"Oh this will be fun" He grins as he cracks his knuckles. Dressed up in black jeans, black shoes and a brown jacket with a black scarf covering the bottom half of his face.

"I'd do something soon if I were you. Police have been closing in on the Cardinals and they are raiding their warehouse tonight. " Celeste says as Caleb watches the sun set.

"I'll be in and out no problem so don't worry. " He grabs a black baseball bat that was laying beside him. "Time to go clubbing...haha get it?... Clubbing? "

He could practically feel Celeste face palming.

 **Inside The Warehouse:**

Jo Jo sits down in a chair as thugs pile money on top of a table.

"Good. Couple more scores and we will be rich boys! " Jo Jo yells as his gang cheers with him.

They didn't notice a young man wearing a brown jacket walking up to the table full of money as he whistles to get their attention, "Damn fellas I'd say you worked hard for this money. Well illegally of course buuuut that's why I'm here. " The person says as one of the thugs yell "who the fuck are you!? "

"Hey can you use your inside voice. More pleasant on the ears. As a matter of fact can you just be quiet completely? Your breath isn't too pleasant on the nose either" Caleb said

"That's it! " The thug yell as he goes to punch Caleb only to receive a bat to the knee as he yells in pain as Caleb hits his other knee then with a final blow to the head, knocking him out.

"Anyone else? "Caleb says as more guys attack him as he dodges the thugs by calling on his mutant power as he turns into a cloud of smoke and moves out of the way. "Hey guys I'm over here! "

They go after him again only for him to smoke dash to the nearest thug and hit him hard on the head with bat.

Then he moves on to two thugs as he uses his bat again to break their arms.

Caleb uses smoke dash going through the gang of thugs, breaking arms, legs until there were only five left excluding Jo Jo. Who was hiding under the table.

Caleb uses his heightened hearing to hear the police sirens in the far distance.

The last five thugs grab their guns as Caleb holds up his hands.

"Is it too late to apologize for whooping your friend's asses? "

The thugs start shooting Caleb as he falls to the ground.

"Haha got the fucker" says one of the thugs as they congratulated each other.

Caleb pops right back up as his bullet wounds start to heal.

"Well that tickled, I got something just for you guys" And with that, Caleb gathers smoke from his hands as they build up then with a loud boom, a powerful smoke cloud knocks the thugs all over the place and the table Jojo was under flew away as he looks at Caleb horrified. "Who… who are you? " He asks, completely terrified.

"I know you work for the Roxxon Energy Corporation " Caleb says as he nears Jojo.

"What? I don't work for nobo-aghh! " Caleb takes the bat and smashes Jojo's right hand as he holds his hand in agony.

"Okay aghhhh fuck okay I work for them. Out of the profits we get 50% and they get 60%. They help us on our scores that's all I know man I promise just don't hurt me! " Jojo yells as Caleb looks thoughtful.

"Who do you give the money too? " Caleb asks

"I don't know. We meet at a random location and a group of guys dressed in all black comes out then this guy comes out. White guy with a black suit and red tie. One of his guards called him "Mr. Robinson " Jojo says

"hmm I really do appreciate it" Caleb says as the police finally arrive as they are about to bust in.

"So are you gonna let me go? "Jojo said hopefully.

Caleb just grinned under his mask.

 **Outside The Warehouse with The Police:**

As the SWAT and police are about to enter all of a sudden they hear a loud crash as they turn around and see Jojo on top of a caved in police car with a "You're Welcome" note taped to his chest.

"... Well that was easy" One cop said

Jojo just groaned in pain.

 **Back on The Rooftop:**

Spidey lands next to Caleb as Caleb admires his work.

"Did you really put a you're welcome sign on him? " Spidey ask. Barely containing his own laughter as Caleb answers:

"Ehhhh think of it as an early Christmas present…. In November" They both laugh as they head home.

 **In an Unknown Location:**

Inside a very tall building at the top floor a man in a suit looks out the window at the city as one of his assistants comes in the office.

"Sir, test subject 31999 has brought down the Flying Cardinals. " The assistant said

With a deep voice the man answered "I know. Tell Dr. Robinson that Project Abel will be needed as soon as possible"

"Yes sir"The assistant then leaves. Leaving the man in the suit to his thoughts

"If it's a fight he wants, then it's a war he will get " The man thought as he continues looking out at the city.

 **Back with Caleb and Peter:**

As they reach their apartment. Caleb calls and thanks Celeste for her help and of course he asked for "mission successful " sex only to be hung up on.

Caleb then looks up at the stars of the dark sky.

This was only the beginning. And he will make sure he comes out of this on top.

Or die trying.

 **Inside Peter's Mind:**

In the deepest part of Peter's mind, a woman with fair white skin and short blonde hair sits in a big Web as she smiles evilly.

"Soon" She thought. "Soon my time will come. "

An evil laugh echoes throughout Peter's mind as Peter shivers in his sleep.

 **AN: And that's a wrap. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I promise longer ones will come. By the way the story takes place before "Superior Spider Man" as I have a plan for that arc. I appreciate any and all reviews and feedback.**

 **Peace, Love, and Positivity**


End file.
